1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary light device for a key, and more particularly to a light device that can be detachably attached on the gripping portion of a key, and the consumption components of the light device can be replaced separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No matter at night or during the day, people always need to open door with a key, and opening a door, during the day time, is easy. However, at night, doing such a thing is not easy, people must need a torch to find the keyhole for insertion of the key, and then can insert the key in. Therefore, it is troublesome for a user to open the door with the key in one hand while holding the torch with another hand. To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,248 discloses an adhesively attached key light device that is disposable and can be attached to the head of an ordinary key. However, the drawback of this conventional key light device is that it is environmental unfriendly and wasteful since the whole light device must be deserted when the battery runs out or when any one of the components of the light device is broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.